Los Ángeles no siempre son buenos
by Esme Swan
Summary: Alice despierta despues de su transfromacion,sin saber nada de lo que fue,o es , pero si lo que le acontecera...¿que fue lo que paso antes de encontrarse con Jasper o los Cullen's?......"La había salvado y condenado en el mismo instante de mi decisión."
1. Reconocimiento

_**Los Ángeles no siempre son buenos.**_

**1**

**Reconocimiento.**

Estaba conciente, es lo único que sabia, estaba tendida en una cama o eso es lo que sentía, de repente una imagen apareció en mi mente. En ella aparecía un hombre con cara penumbrosa no se distinguía nada, aparecía y desaparecía continuamente, se me presentaba de una forma intermitente, es lo único que vi por que al abrir mis ojos la imagen desapareció.

No entendí mucho lo que había a mi alrededor solo sabia que eso era una especie de hospital que ya no estaba en uso no sabia hace cuanto estaba allí, solo que lo estaba, todo era caótico no recordaba nada mas que la imagen borrosa al entrar en la conciencia del mundo.

Estaba atardeciendo cuando decidí averiguar donde estaba, no me sentía cansada era extraño solo sabia que al anochecer lo normal es sentir sueño, pero hoy no lo sentía o ¿lo habría sentido antes? Mi pasado era incierto no entendía nada y peor aun, no sabia nada de mi, ni siquiera mi _nombre,_ me levante de la camilla y vi. que había una silla, tenia la sensación de que allí había estado alguien pero no recordaba quien, todo esto me desesperaba, por que no sabia nada de mi, era como una gota de lluvia en una tormenta, no tenia identidad, o aun peor.

Al levantarme me di cuenta que en la camilla estaba mi nombre o parte de el, creo. Había un informe con una sola palabra, _Alice,_ supuse que ese era mi nombre, así que me quede un poco mas tranquila, al menos eso me daba un significancia como persona.

Seguí recorriendo el lugar nada me parecía familiar todo era extraño, era como si por primera vez abriera mis ojos al mundo, como si hubiera vuelto a nacer, todo me parecía nuevo y extraordinario, con tales detalles lo veía todo, que podía decir de cuantos hilos estaba hecha mi vestido.

Me di cuenta que no estaba vestida como un paciente, no llevaba el típico camisón blanco, si no que llevaba un vestido blanco muy simple, contrastaba con mi piel de un pálido de marfil, me mire por vez primera en un espejo en el baño de la habitación donde me desperté. Mire primero mi piel, era pálida casi blanca y transparente a la vez, de alguna forma sentí miedo de ver un fantasma pero era yo, seguí viéndome mire mi cuerpo se veía conformado de una manera, que parecía una estatua hecha por un artista italiano, era en dimensión, perfecto. Era baja eso no lo negaba pero mi estatura y mi cuerpo estaban en armonía, era completamente proporcionados, podría dedicarme a la danza si así lo deseara, me sentía con una agilidad increíble. Por ultimo me fije en mis ojos, retrocedí de miedo y estupor al ver ese color tan extraño y a la vez familiar, algo en mi interior me hacia sentir miedo y ternura a la vez. Esa sensación me invadió por completo, era algo que no tenia sentido, pero aun así me guíe por ella, aparte _mis ojos_ de esos ojos de iris rojizo que se atenuaban con las amoratadas ojeras, que me observaban con hambre…_ ¿hambre?_ No se si esa era la impresión correcta era mas otra sensación…y no sabia cual era en realidad.

Me di cuenta que mientras me miraba no respiraba, eso era algo fuera de lo común, ese fue mi primer pensamiento, así que inhale fue una sensación horrible, era como si una lija raspara mi garganta, que eso era poco, era como si en mi garganta enterraran un fierro hirviendo y dejaran que me quemara, cada vez que inhalaba.

El hospital tenia no mucho tiempo de haber dejado de funcionar por lo que todavía quedaban vestigios de su funcionamiento, me dirigí sin rumbo fijo a alguna habitación guiada por mi olfato, era un sentido al cual me estaba acostumbrando, era nuevo para mi, bueno todo lo era en grado sumo. Me sentía con hambre pero era raro, que mi hambre no se reflejaba en mi estomago como se suponía que debería ser, si no en mi garganta. Cada vez que me acercaba a la habitación que me guiaba por mi olfato era más fuerte la quemazón en mi garganta.

Note que las cosas a mi alrededor pasaban de una forma diferente, era distinto todo lo que hacia, todo era raro, cada paso que daba era distinto, el aire azotaba mi cara era como si fuera a una velocidad vertiginosa, pero todo a ami alrededor pasaba muy lento. Todo era nuevo, confuso, no sabia lo que me sucedía, ni tenia memorias con que compararlo, mi renacimiento era mi nacimiento, todo lo que sabia era mi nombre, bueno mi supuesto nombre por que ni de eso estaba segura, mi desesperación crecía mientras la quemazón aumentaba, mis pensamientos de angustia cubrieron mi mente, la calma llego cuando un liquido frío toco mis labios y sacio un poco mi hambre, fue el elixir mas exquisito que haya probado, aunque su temperatura no fue de mi agrado, tenia los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos me di cuenta que estaba en el cuarto donde almacenaban la sangre y lo que tenia entre mis manos era las bolsas de esta … lo que había fabricado de mi mundo se oscureció… ¿Qué era _yo? _esto no era algo normal para una persona, estaba bebiendo sangre, tenia mis manos manchadas con este liquido de color carmesí y el olor me producía ese dolor, esa quemazón horrible en la garganta. No esa no era la primera pregunta, la primera sin duda era … _¿soy humana? _no entendía lo que sucedía mientras pensaba en esto, me sorprendí, porque continuaba con aquel comportamiento bestial con las bolsas de sangre, de echo me era repugnante verme de alguna forma con las manos ensangrentadas al apretar las bolsas, gruñendo… por que lo hacia, de una forma bestial, de una forma que nunca había creído escuchar, mi mente estaba casi en su totalidad enfocada en nada mas que la sangre que estaba saciando mi sed, por llamarlo de alguna manera, y la mas pequeña parte de mi mente, la mas racional estaba tratando de encontrar alguna explicación con sentido o formular alguna para mi comportamiento de monstruo.

La sed se iba apagando con cada sorbo de la sangre que estaba en el hospital, no era de mi total agrado, estaba muy fría para mi gusto, estaba pensando en esto cuando caí en la cuenta de que ya debería haber anochecido, salí del hospital para poder dar una vuelta por las cercanías de lo único que podría llamar hogar, en ese entonces.

Decidí ir a recorrer los alrededores de esta habitación, quería saber que es lo que sucedía, había algo que me asustaba. Me encontré vagando por las habitaciones vacías por muchos minutos, estaba buscando algo que no tenía idea lo que era.

Entre en una habitación y lo que vi no era real, de alguna forma mi mente reacciono al abrir la puerta. Lo que logre ver no era como la primera imagen borrosa con la cual desperté, que atribuía aun sueño, con un ángel maravilloso, esta vez era algo concreto. Podía ver a 3 hombres y 2 mujeres todos de una belleza suprema, tenían la piel pálida al igual que yo. Sus ojos no eran como los míos… sus ojos eran dorados de un color miel increíble, no eran rojos como _los míos. _Los veía en un bosque corriendo a una velocidad impresionante luego me fije en el que parecía su líder, su pelo era uno o dos tonos mas claro que sus ojos, era joven pero no tanto en comparación con uno de los chicos que lo acompañaban, era de pelo cobrizo que a mi juicio era el mas pequeño por así decirlo, lo vi como un hermano, lo único que su rostro no reflejaba la misma plenitud que los otros 2, le faltaba algo, creí comprenderlo, en el espejo había visto esa misma expresión.

La imagen desapareció, algo en mi cambio… me sentía alegre, había otros como yo y la curiosidad también me reino, ¿Qué significaba el color de sus ojos? Quería averiguarlo, esa era mi prioridad, lo necesitaba saber era algo que daba esperanza, ignoraba la razón pero era lo que sentía. Mientras razonaba en todo esto, me di cuenta de lo que realmente había en la pieza, en el medio de esta había un cuerpo destrozado y quemado.

Retrocedí en forma automática, me envare y levante la comisura de mis labios dejando ver mis dientes en muestra de defensa, sentía que eso era algo peligroso, me daba un miedo enorme estar ahí, frente a esta escena que no comprendía. Salí de la habitación a toda prisa, mi cuerpo ya estaba afuera de la habitación al terminar mi pensamiento, me movía a una velocidad desgarbante, mis oídos y mi olfato estaban agudizado a grado sumo esperando a algo o alguien atacara sentía que los músculos se tensaban solo debía salir de ese lugar de inmediato.

Solo corrí, era tan normal correr, no me cansaba, no respiraba agitado ni nada por estilo. Solo corría era una sensación increíble, el pelo alborotado por el viento que recorría cada curva, cada centímetro de mi cara, manos, brazos, manos, cuerpo… la velocidad me agradaba me hacia sentir menos ansiosa o desdichada … si eso _desdichada_, por que lo era … mi mente me turbaba trataba de entender lo que sucedía todo cuanto descubría, las imágenes que venían, la velocidad de mis movimientos, la sed que solo se calmaba con sangre, todo cuanto había descubierto era extraño… de hecho _yo, _lo que fuera, _era extraña, era diferente._

No recuerdo en que momento llegue a un pequeño bosque que colindaba con la carretera del pueblo. Me detuve y comencé a caminar, mis oídos me avisaban que los animales más cercanos, por diminutos que fueran mantenían su distancia con respecto a mí, me dio la sensación de que me temían.

Estaba avanzada la noche, me senté en una roca y trate de razonar cada cosa que había descubierto hoy.

Lo primero fue las imágenes en mi cabeza aunque sea gracioso no estaba asustada ni menos aterrada por lo que veía, si no sentía curiosidad. Me concentre en lo primero que vi ese día al despertar la imagen del ángel sufriente, melancólico y triste, sentí su pena, su desanimo toda aquella frustración, le faltaba algo lo inquietaba algo, su semblante cabizbajo me deprimía, no sabia su nombre pero aun así sentía algo especial por él, necesitaba tomar su mano y darle algo para que pudiera salir de esa melancolía que deshacía cualquier dulzura de su rostro tan lívido e inexpresivo en ese momento. Solo necesitaba estar con el, apoyarlo, ayudarlo no sabia que pasaba solo lo veía a el era como si me vida se centrara y girara a su entorno No se en que momento me sentí triste, sentía un nudo en mi pecho mis ojos dolían pero no sentía alivio por que las lagrimas no salían, ¡¡no caían!! Esa tristeza, _la de mi ángel, _la sentía pero no la podía expulsar de ninguna forma ni las lagrimas que podrían haber liberado aquel sufrimiento, ese dolor no resultaban. La desesperación comenzó su trabajo… ¿acaso nunca mas podría expresar mis sentimientos?, ¿que es lo que era para no poder llorar?, ¡¡¿¿es que no era humana??!!, ¿en ese caso que clase de aberración que bebía sangre era? No encontraba las respuestas por más que razonara, solo supe que la esperanza se encontraba en la búsqueda de las respuestas, en tomar su mano y transmitirle lo mismo que yo buscaba en ese momento… esperanza.


	2. Visiones

**2**

**Visiones.**

Comencé ese día, por que ya había amanecido, tratando de entender mis visiones, ya que así las definí. No estaba totalmente segura que era lo que me mostraban, no sabia si eran parte de mi pasado como recuerdos subconscientes o alguna otra situación que allá sido bloqueada por mi conciente. Trate de hacer que mis visiones fueran voluntarias, de tratar de "entrenarlas", buscaba la forma cuando vi un accidente no supe si era una visión o realidad. Desapareció. Recordaba el lugar, había pasado por el cuando salí rápidamente del hospital deshabitado. Me dirigí hacia al lugar para ver si era algo que pasaba o un recuerdo fugaz.

Llegue al sitio, me quede a cierta distancia de la carretera, tenia cierto recelo de encontrarme con las personas o estar cerca de ellas. No pasaba gran cantidad de automóviles, así que decidí acercarme al borde de esta. No fue una buena idea, no me había dado cuenta o mejor dicho no sabia lo que causaba el sol en mi pálida piel, ya que había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en el bosque donde los rayos del sol poco tocaron mi piel blanquecina. Parecía hecha de diamantes, pequeños trozos de diamantes incrustados en ella, era algo inigualable, en especial para las personas que me observaban. Los conductores me miraban con rostros embobados, con expresión de incredibilidad y admiración, era fácil saber que pensaban. Creían que era hermosa, algo de otro mundo hasta, quizás, algo bíblico, el hecho que me observaran fijamente produjo el accidente en este lugar. Los autos venían en ambos sentidos, estaban pendientes de mi y no del transito así que colisionaron en cadena con cada nuevo estruendo la situación se volvía mas grave a medida que me veían y no se daban cuenta de los que les esperaba en el camino. El accidente fue mucho mas grave de lo que cualquiera habría pensado, ya no eran solo los autos los que resultaban dañados, sino también sus ocupantes… su olor ya no era el mismo, había cambiado, incluso sentía los corazones de las victimas como sonaban unos mas fuertes que otros al igual que sentía el flujo de sangre bajo su piel… la garganta me dolió, me ardió era el mismo fuego que me invadió al despertar.

Todo empeoro cuando un camión de una forestal freno y su carga voló por el impacto, los troncos aplastaban cuanto había a su paso, los automóviles y sus ocupantes corrieron esa peligrosa suerte, el hedor de la sangre tibia y nueva inundo el aire del lugar, la quemazón se agudizo, la garganta me ardía, quemaba. Puse mi mano fría en ella, no causo efecto, la sed hizo eco en mi estomago, rugí, mi cuerpo se tenso, mis músculos estaban en posición de ataque, estaba agachada a punto de lanzarme contra los humanos.

Todo paso muy rápido, quede perpleja, con los ojos vagando en algo que pasaría. Vi como un tronco destrozaba una camioneta donde viajaban una madre y su hija, solo que el tronco alcanzaba a esta ultima, vi el dolor de la madre y de su familia completa. Ella moriría. No podía permitirlo, ella tenía que vivir, necesitaba vivir, era tan solo una pequeña. Salí de esa especie de trance y comencé a buscar la camioneta.

En el momento que encontré la camioneta, observe que ambas estaban inconcientes, acto seguido el tronco se soltó e iba directamente hacia la pequeña. Tenia que llegar lo más pronto posible a su lado, así que me lance a la carrera hasta la camioneta. Llegue al lado de esta en pocos segundo a tiempo para arrancar la puerta del copiloto, desatar a la niña y sacarla de la cabina sin daño aparente, justo a tiempo.

Al tenerla en mis brazos sentía su cuerpo caliente contra mi piel fría, su calor quemaba, era casi insoportable. La pequeña niña de ojos oscuros los abrió un momento, me miro… y dijo:

_- "tu eres mi ángel guardián, se lo dije a mama cuando te vimos"_

Su cara era enternecedora, su voz dulce y débil. Fue la primera vez que no me sentía una aberración de la humanidad, ella continuo:

_- "gracias, yo sabia que me ayudarías"_

Cerro sus ojitos y comenzó a respirar lentamente, su corazón palpitaba muy rápido… lo escuchaba. Había dejado de respirar, así que inhale aliviada por haberla salvado, fue lo peor que podría haber hecho, el olor de su sangre me enloqueció. No me había percatado que tenia una herida en su cabeza, la sangre recorría su cuello, el liquido color carmesí estaba en mis manos como la primera vez, pero era diferente su olor era mejor, su temperatura era perfecta y su sabor era exquisito… ¿su sabor?… al tocar mis labios aquel exquisito elixir vital, sentí el placer mas grande que nunca había experimentado. No me había percatado que mis labios estaban en su cuello, la estaba mordiendo y succionando. Cuando me di cuenta de esto era muy tarde… su piel se tornaba cada vez mas pálida, su corazón latía débilmente, de echo su cantar era un susurro.

_¡Para! ¡No debes hacer esto! _me repetía angustiosamente a cada instante en mi fuero interno, pero no pude detenerme mis labios no se despegaban de su delicado cuello y su sangre brotaba como un manantial de su pequeño cuerpo, era deliciosa, exquisita… _¡era una pequeña niña! ¡La estoy matando! _ Lo que mas deseaba en este momento era poder dejar de beber su sangre, dejarla vivir, pero mi naturaleza me lo impedía, era angustioso, era horrible sentir ambos deseos a la vez; el de sangre y dejarla vivir, ambos deseos que _nunca _podrían coexistir.

En un susurro tan débil que era inaudible me dijo _"gracias" _como me podía agradecer si la estaba matando…

Su cuerpo frío yacía en mis brazos después de haberle succionado hasta la última gota de su vida. La había _salvado y condenado_ en el mismo instante de mi decisión.


	3. Desesperación

III  
Desesperación.

Estaba concentrada totalmente en su cara pálida y ahora fría sin color alguno. Malditas imágenes. Veía a su madre despertando en el hospital y preguntando por su pequeña hija, le explicaban que había muerto, quedo atónita, solo pudo articular una palabra _"¿Cómo?"_ le explicaron que se había desangrado por unas heridas ubicadas en su cuello y cabeza. En este momento cualquier coraza que estuviera cubriendo su expresión se quebró, rompió en un llanto desgarrador y desconsolando, sollozando a su pequeña en los brazos del padre de esta que trataba de reconfortarla aunque fuera imposible, todo rasgo de vida en la mujer se esfumo, ella murió junto con su pequeña niña. Era una muerta en vida al igual que yo, con la diferencia que ella podría acabar con su existencia… hubiera dado todo hasta mi vida para ser humana y poder llorar, sentía lo mismo que cuando vi a mi ángel destrozado. La abrace con fuerza apoyando mi cabeza en su pelo.

Si mi corazón latiera, todavía, se habría detenido porque yo no lo dejaría latir mas, deseaba ser humana y desaparecer para siempre. Cada parte humana, si es que tenia, desapareció al consumir la vida de esta pequeña.

Deje a la pequeña tendida en el suelo frío, húmedo y negro, sumida en mis pensamientos… como era posible que fuera la única criatura incapaz de morir. Sentía desolación, rabia, pena, ira, todo junto; cerré mis ojos tratando de olvidar, o eso al menos creí. Fue peor que cualquier visión que había tenido, un recuerdo. Vi odio y miedo en los ojos de aquellas personas en conjunto con el rechazo…_¿Quiénes eran?_… el rechazo me dolía en lo mas profundo de mi corazón, eran mis padres, una cantidad de imágenes corrieron por mi cabeza y todas con la misma expresión en sus caras, mis padres me rechazaban, me aborrecían. Me sentí pésimo, desgarrada, mi maldito recuerdo ¡no podía llegar en mejor momento! No podía esperar, tenia que ser justo ahora.

La cara de la pequeña niña seguía vigente en mi mente, daba lo mismo cuanto tiempo pasara estaba segura que tenia muy buena memoria, la imagen de mis labios en su cuello, acabando con su vida la vería por el resto de mis días, este recuerdo seria mucho mas nítido que el recuerdos de mis padres. Aquella pequeña tenia todo un futuro por delante. Habría terminado el colegio, estudiaría en la universidad, seria profesional, se casaría y tendría hijos. Todo su esplendoroso futuro, destruido, se había truncado porque fui una maldita bestia, si eso era o peor aun, era un monstruo… yo era la oscuridad viviente, una criatura maldita. Haberle arrebatado la vida a esta pequeña era el peor pecado que podria haber cometido y mas difícil aun perdonarlo, y yo no lo iba a hacer, _esta seria mi cruz, mi pena eterna._

Ya estaba en movimiento cuando pensaba, corría como nunca a causa de la desesperación y la pena, lo único que me delataba era mi cabello , sino no me habría percatado a la velocidad a la que me movía, me dirigí al hospital desolado.

**********

Mi corazón se sentía destrozado, aunque no latiera estaba echo añicos…

Estaba en la habitación donde me había descubierto físicamente, donde estaba el espejo, volví a mirarme, mis ojos habían cambiado eran de un color borgoña, al verme me estremecí y retrocedí, el miedo y la pena volvieron he hicieron su trabajo. Era un maldito monstruo que había saciado sus instintos con una pequeña y dulce niña. No tenia derecho a existir. _No viviría, _esa era mi decisión.

_Maldición, maldita sea_. En unos cuantos segundos me vi intentando mil y una formas de quitarme la vida y ninguna resultaba.

Caí de rodillas derrotada y destrozada, sin poder demostrar lo que sentía. El dolor seguiría en mi interior creciendo y carcomiendo cada trozo de mi corazón de piedra.

Maldita la hora en que decidí salvarla, maldito el momento en que su sangre me sacio mi hambre, maldita la criatura que me creo. _Maldita mi existencia, mi vida, yo_. Un monstruo capaz de matar un niño incapaz de detenerse por piedad, una criatura que debería morir y que no podrá terminar con su existencia. No merecía nada de este mundo, excepto la muerte.

Estaba sollozando, era inútil, esto seria lo mas cercano a las lagrimas que tanto añoraba, estas no saldrían. El dolor crecería, quedaría y moriría junto conmigo.

Todo lo que este maldito mundo me podía dar, se me negaba…_¡¡¿acaso viviría siendo un maldito monstruo por la eternidad?!! _Quería, deseaba, añoraba el fin de mis días y noches eternas, era el único remedio existente. Llorar ayudaría, pero no sanaría.

La presión en mi corazón era angustiosamente fuerte, aunque no palpitara y fuera frío como una piedra o yo misma fuera igual que una roca, me costaba respirar . Me senté apoyada en la pared, me rodee las piernas con mis brazos y enterré la cabeza entre ellas, sollozando tratando de hallar consuelo a algo imperdonable, me odiaba y eso no iba a cambiar hasta que pueda acabar conmigo. podría buscar mil excusas para convencerme pero nadie las aceptaría. Yo no lo haría. Nadie quitaría que era una asesina, una vil y maldita asesina chupasangre.

No se por cuanto tiempo estuve aquí en esta posición, solo sabia que entre tantos sentimientos: pena, ira, odio a mi misma, angustia. Había un deseo que superaba a los demás.

Podría haber estado así durante días, semanas sin darme cuenta, solo me atormentaba con lo sucedido.

*********

Decidí salir, caminar, distraerme. Tenia que evaluar lo sucedido. No me había equivocado mi memoria no fallaba, cada vez que quería, podía ver el pequeño rostro pálido y sin vida de la pequeña…

Llevaba alrededor de una semana así, sin hacer nada, no pensaba, _estaba sumida en la nada_. al menos al estar en esta condición me permitió tomar la única decisión, salir.

Al salir, comence a cuestionarme y pensar, obviamente mi opinion sobre mi no habia cambiado, era un maldito monstruo que merecía lo que estaba pasando, todo este sufrimiento me era poco, _¡¡por favor si alguien quiere hacerme sufrir estoy dispuesta!!!_ que ironía mas grande, cualquier persona huiría al sufrimiento y yo lo buscaba, reí sin alegría.

Ya estaba en el bosque, me reía sin alegría, hasta los animales se alejaban de mi y yo no me pude dar cuenta de que era un peligro para cualquier tipo de vida, en especial para los humanos que sentían las mas extrañas sensaciones hacia nosotros. Como podían creer que era hermosa, o que era un ángel. Un ángel nunca acabaría con la vida de una niña. Me acorde del ultimo momento de mi pesadilla personal….

_**"En un susurro tan débil que era inaudible me dijo "gracias" como me podía agradecer si la estaba matando…"**_

Los humanos, esas criaturas tan débiles, no sabían que _los ángeles no siempre son buenos, o al menos algunos_ no lo eran y si yo era uno, no era de los buenos. Quería saber, no, necesitaba saber donde debía dirigirme en la vida no podía permanecer cerca de las personas por que no tardaría en abalanzarme a ellas por su sangre. Sentía envidia y recelo por aquellos extraños de mis visiones, en ellos no vi ningún rasgo de desgarro o dolor, a lo mejor se habían acostumbrado a matar humanos, pero el misterio seguía, el color de sus ojos.

Debía tomar una decisión rápido, debía irme. Cada vez era mas normal que al tomar una decisión, alguna visión viniera ,o a rectificarla o a arruinármela. Esta vez me vi corriendo junto a unos de los chicos que había vistos en la segunda visión que tuve, los de los ojos dorados, corríamos por un espeso bosque, que no dejaba ver el cielo, aunque sabia que estaba nublado, de pronto el se abalanzo sobre un oso, lucho con el y lo venció, lo siguiente me sorprendió, bebió su sangre y sus ojos se pusieron mas dorados aun, ese era el misterio. Luego vi como cada uno cazaba una animal diferente, uno un puma, este chico un oso y el que parecía su líder un venado. Las chicas también cazaban pero no eran tan arrogantes como el chico musculosos que corrió conmigo, ellas eran mas directas y certeras. He aquí el echo de sus ojos….

_**-Rose por favor no hay diversión en cazar así, deberías luchar con un osito, amor[/i**_**]- le dijo el chico rudo y musculoso con una sonrisa muy grande en su rostro. La chica rubia se volteo y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.  
[i]- Tu crees que voy a terminar como tu cada vez que casé, amor. Por favor Emmett.**-pudo los ojos en blanco. En realidad ella tenia razón, estaba como un estropajo después de haber luchado con aquel oso, escuche la risa mas estridente, cuando Rose termino del hablar, era el chico de pelo cobrizo el que había cazado el puma. Miro al chico que respondía por Emmett y se burlaba de el, por algo que al parecer nadie había escuchado.

_**- Ya basta Edward. Dime de que te ríes o juro que no tendrás tantos años para lamentarte por la pateadura que te daré **_- lo miro ceñudo, pero no de un enojo verdadero, sino de una morisqueta, el deseaba luchar aunque no lo dijera.

_**- jajajajaja. Como si te tuviera miedo, sabes muy bien que no me ganaras, anticipare todos tus movimientos hermanito, jajajaja**_- su tono entre las risas cambio, era juguetón… - _**pero bueno, Rosalie estaba imaginándote…**_- y rompió a reír nuevamente. La chica rubia se volteo con odio en su mirada, estaba enfadada. -_**como un hombre mono, jajajajajaja**_

Rosalie, bufo y se fue, estaba enfadada.

-_**Edward, ya hiciste enfadar a Rose**_ - le dijo el hombre rubio que estaba tomado de la mano con la otra mujer de pelo castaño.  
-_**¡Que va Carlisle!, ella no debería comportarse como una niña consentida que con sus berrinches consigue todo. Ves ahí va Emmett detrás de ella, el la conciente.**_

- _**Hay Edward, hijo, tu siempre haces enfadar a Rose, sabes que no le gusta que hurgues en su mente.**_- le dijo la mujer con un tono maternal, un tono que yo nunca había escuchado ni siquiera de mi propia madre.

- _**Esme, por favor no me regañes.**_- puso cara de gato con botas, esto enterneció a la mujer, pero rompió a reír.

- _**Nunca cambiaras**_- dijo resignada y despeinándolo aun mas.

Mi visión acabo ahí, y yo era un persona diferente, bueno no en su totalidad, yo seguiría siendo el monstruo de las pesadillas, pero al menos podría dejar de ser la bestia….


	4. Prueba

4  
Prueba.

Comprendí que mi decisión, la de irme me llevaría con ellos, eso sería grandioso, ahora tendría que ver donde era que estaban, sabía que viviría una o dos temporadas con ellos.

Aun no conversaba con ellos pero ya los conocía todos: a Emmett y su faceta de payaso; a Edward con su mal genio y rencillas con Rosalie; a Rosalie y su egocentrismo y a Carlisle y Esme con su amor incondicional, bondad y compasión eterna. Todos eran felices en aquel lugar pero yo aun no me veía yendo hacia ellos, era extraño porque sabía que mi futuro era estar con ellos, pero mis visiones todavía no me mostraban que camino seguiría. A lo mejor no era mi futuro más próximo, sino uno mucho más futuro, más lejano. Cerré mis ojos tratando de concentrarme en un periodo de tiempo fijo, probé con una semana, hasta el momento todas mis visiones habían sido involuntarias, así que intente imaginarme caminando por un pasillo en el cual había una puerta, al abrirla vería la visión. Resulto. Me vi corriendo por el bosque y lanzándome contra un animal, estaba cazando. Me volví y salí por la puerta. En este momento comencé a practicar mis visiones, tenía mucho tiempo para esto, de hecho tenia días y noches enteras para practicar y tratar de no comenzar a recordar, dándole pie a la desesperación por lo ocurrido. Siendo lo que era, tenía mucho tiempo libre, así que siempre recordaba a la pequeña, me la imagine un millón de veces, viviendo, pero esa dulce fantasía no duraba mucho porque enseguida la recordaba pálida y fría sobre el asfalto.

Tendría que salir a cazar pronto, mis ojos se tornaban cada vez más oscuros con el pasar de los días, sin tomar en cuenta el horrible ardor en mi garganta. Intentaría probar mi fuerza de voluntad al resistirme de alimentarme de humanos, ya que había aunque sea una pequeña esperanza de no ser el monstruo de pesadilla por toda la eternidad. Tenía que convivir con ellos, los extraños desconocidos de mis visiones, serian mi familia, lo sabía sin haberlo visto, lo sentía. Tenía puestas mis esperanzas en ellos y en su forma de vida, mi pequeña esperanza.

El hilo de mis pensamientos había sido interrumpido por la imagen, bueno visión, más triste y hermosa que había visto.

Estaba siendo testigo de una cacería, pero no de animales, sino humana y quien la protagonizaba era mi ángel lastimado. Él dudaba, lo notaba en su hermoso rostro, algo me sorprendió, vi miedo contrastado con la sed tremenda de sus ojos color carmesí. No quería seguir observando esto, en primer lugar no quería ver como mataba a un humano, me bastaba con mi experiencia, no deseaba revivirlo y en segundo lugar me preocupaba y dolía la expresión de su hermoso rostro, era como si cada momento de esta cacería fuera lo peor que estaba viviendo, por un segundo llegue a pensar que el desearía morir en vez de matar a aquel desconocido, en aquel callejón. Estaba frente a él dispuesto a terminar con su vida, se abalanzo….

Trate de no pensar en lo veía, necesitaba saber más sobre aquellos que serian mi futura familia, así podría olvidarme aunque sea un minuto de mi ángel destruido por el miedo, la melancolía y el dolor. Me era imposible no pensar en él, en especial en su expresión, era como si estuviera siendo torturado... si, tortura por lo que debía hacer, o por lo que era. Sentí compasión por él, no, no fue compasión más bien fue comprensión, si lo comprendía sabía lo que era sentir desprecio por lo que eras, por lo que nos habíamos convertido.

Mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando me di cuenta que a la persona que estaba asechando no era humana, si no una de nosotros… no comprendía, no entendía… ¿Qué le llevaba a matar a alguien de nuestra misma especie? ¿Por qué lo hacía?... lo vi abalanzarse sobre aquel individuo a una velocidad increíble, el individuo contraataco como si supiera que esa era su única oportunidad y tenía que aprovecharla, mi ángel lo esquivo con facilidad hacia uno de sus lados, acto seguido estaba en la espalda de la desafortunada con sus manos en un brazo y sus dientes en su cuello. En un movimiento desesperado, la desafortunada chica trato de zafarse de aquel agarre, pero mi ángel ya tenía en su poder su brazo despegado de su cuerpo, que fue acompañado con el grito más doloroso que había escuchado en mi vida, retrocedió. La chica trato de defenderse pero fue una batalla perdida, mi ángel atacaba de todas las posiciones posibles y la destrozaba parte por parte, grito tras grito, el rostro de la chica paso de la rabia a la suplica, ya no sentía sed de venganza por su verdugo, sino le imploraba piedad. Mi ángel seguía con su cometido como un obediente soldado, siguiendo la orden de su superior, aunque su cara reflejara el asco que le significaba cometer tal atrocidad ya no quedaba mucho de su cuerpo, estaba todo repartido por el campo donde estaban, la chica siguió suplicando mi ángel tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y….

No quería saber más, maldición tome el camino de vuelta por aquel pasillo imaginario para poder volver a la realidad, ¡¡OH dios!! Que cruel era ver como mataban a uno de tu misma especie, en especial si sabes que los caminos convencionales no servían, era horrible ver que la chica suplicaba por su vida aun destrozada, destrozada y viva.

****

Tenia mucho tiempo libre así que decidí salir y pasear, hacer cualquier cosa, para mi desgracia había un sol resplandeciente en lo alto del cielo, así que no podría probar mi resistencia con los humanos por primeras vez, pero pensándolo bien, fue mejor porque ya habían unos cuantos días desde aquel fatídico incidente de la pequeña, habían pasado dos semanas desde que me alimente de sangre humana por primera vez, quitándole la vida a la niña. Decidí salir al bosque, ya que allí no habrían humanos con los cual toparme y me dedicaría a cazar y saciar mi sed con animales. Me encantaba correr, así que lo hice mientras rastreaba el olor de algún animal, no olían como los humanos pero era lo único que me permitiría cazar, estaba dispuesta a todo hasta de pedir ayuda si era necesario para acabar con mi existencia si era necesario y ya tenía el candidato…

Sentí el olor de la sangre latiente a unos cuantos segundos de mi, era exquisito sentir su aroma, había estado aislada de cuanta vida había a mi alrededor y esta era la primera vez que olía sangre fresca en dos semanas. Pare, vigile a mi presa a la distancia, era un alce que bebía en un estanque, me puse en posición de caza, mis músculos se tensionaron listos a correr tras de ella, la quemazón en la garganta era mayor, el flujo de ponzoña era mayor que antes, estaba lista, necesitaba de su sangre, era cuestión de tiempo para sentir aquel liquido color carmesí recorrer mi garganta y aliviar aquel dolor. Gruñí dejando ver mis dientes y me lance contra el animal, este no se dio cuenta de nada solo trato de escapar un par de metros pero lo alcance sin esfuerzo, lo tumbe y mordí su cuello donde se encontraba su sangre caliente palpitando bajo la piel, mis dientes eran fuertes pude sentir los huesos de su cuello quebrarse cuando mordí. En muchas cosas me parecía más a un animal que a una persona, mis sentidos era los de un animal, el olfato, la visión, el oído, la velocidad y agilidad, todas las características que un depredador desearía tener; y humana solo tenía mi cuerpo y mi belleza… si la belleza era un arma de doble filo, podría conseguir todo lo que quisiera de las personas, podría engatusarlas y así poder alimentarme de ellas, y sé que no lo pensarían más de dos veces. Lo otra parte la desventaja es que llamaría demasiado la atención en cualquier parte a la que fuera. Casé toda la tarde, pero no me sentía satisfecha de mi sed, era increíble había matado ya media docena de animales en el bosque y todavía sentía sed, no en la misma intensidad, pero era contradictorio estaba segura que la primera vez que bebí sangre, en aquel fatídico día, fue una cantidad mucho menor y había quedado satisfecha a pesar de todo.

Ya había cazado lo suficiente así que decidí volver al cuarto en el hospital abandonado, me senté a pensar en todo lo que había analizado este día en la tarde, estaba sentándome en el suelo por hacer algo y vi una misteriosa caja debajo de mi cama, era de un color natural, de madera, tallado, con una cerradura antigua, la saque estaba llena de polvo eso significaba que había pasado allí un largo tiempo, quizás estaba desde cuando… ingrese a este hospital, a lo mejor era algo que mis padres habían dejado aquí tratando de no tener recuerdos de mí, en casa. Bueno aquella cajita era muy linda, pero la cerradura estaba con llave, en alguna parte debería estar la llave, como la encontraría… se me ocurrió oler la cerradura y buscar la esencia de esto, mi sentido del olfato era muy desarrollado…

Antes de buscar la llave, tendría que aprovechar el día, estaba nublado, podría salir de aquí y probar mi resistencia a los humanos, esta sería mi prueba de fuego, me dirigí al baño de la habitación para arreglarme un poco, al menos mi vestido seguía del mismo color, no se había manchado mientras cazaba. Me vi en el espejo, mis ojos ya no eran borgoña, eran de una tonalidad mas amarilla, pero aun así eran raros, eran algo así como un naranjo rojizo, no podría salir así a pasear, mis ojos serian los que llamarían la atención más que nada. Tenía que haber algo en la habitación. Se me acababa de ocurrir una idea, vería en mi futuro si encontraba algo para poder salir, me concentre como lo hacía siempre y me puse como tope una hora, me vi buscando en el velador de al lado de mi cama y encontré unos lentes de sol. Mi don era de utilidad. Saque los lentes del cajón y me dispuse a salir, estaba emocionada y nerviosa, sería mi primer acercamiento en semanas a los humanos, no podía sucumbir a mis instintos, en lo más mínimo eso era algo que no me lo permitiría, ni aceptaría.

Avanzaba por la avenida donde estaba el hospital, que estaba bastante retirado del pueblo. Había caminado una o dos horas cuando vi las primeras casas de la ciudad, no eran ni muy grandes ni pequeñas, eran casas normales o eso creía, se me cruzo un gato que se crispó ante mi presencia y salió corriendo, me puso nerviosa ¿era imposible que pasara desapercibida, incluso para los animales? No, era solo que ellos tenían el instinto de supervivencia más desarrollado, que los humanos, y no se dejaban llevar por las apariencias. No era un gran día, pero para mí era el mejor, podía salir cosa que no podría hacer si el sol estuviera rebosante sobre las nubes. Bueno esto no era tan difícil, hasta el momento no me había topado con ningún ser viviente, excepto aquel gato. Seguí caminando, cada vez me acercaba mas al centro del pueblo y mi olfato me dijo que hay si habían personas, al menos al sentir la esencia de los humanos solo sentía la quemazón en la garganta, el resto de mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, no había tensión en mis músculos, no había ponzoña en mi boca…nada.

Estaba contenta, era por eso que mi futura familia estaba así de feliz. Bueno no podía cantar victoria todavía, faltaban unos cuantos kilómetros para saber si sería capaz o no, a lo mejor era efecto del viento, ya que no me llegaba el olor de una forma directa, si no un poco diluida y mezclada con muchas cosas más, si supieran lo que inhalan los humanos se sorprenderían…  
Ya estaba en el límite de mi paciencia, cuando por fin me cruce con una persona, de sangre latiente y caliente… ¿Mi sensación? La misma que la anterior solo la quemazón, sonreí abiertamente, la persona me miro asombrada y con mirada fija en mi, fue como si lo hubiera hipnotizado, me hacía sentir incomoda, su mirada fija en mi. Solo deje de sonreír y continué mi camino feliz de poder resistirme a la sangre humana, era la persona más alegre, feliz, entusiasta y con energías en este mundo, claro sin tomar en cuenta que no me cansaría jamás. Seguí con mí recorrido por las calles de la ciudad, la gente pasaba a mi alrededor y yo seguía sin sentir más que esa pequeña sensación de quemazón en mi garganta, estaba tan bien que deseaba estar en el pueblo por más tiempo, no sé hacer algo divertido y diferente, pero tenía un gran problema, no tenía dinero…

Era la hora del crepúsculo y al parecer con él, la temperatura bajaba, la gente que pasaba cerca mío estaba abrigadísima y me miraban extrañadas, yo estaba vestida con aquel vestido pálido, que digamos, no era muy abrigador. Decidí volver al hospital, ya que se estaba haciendo de noche, me fui todo el trayecto, de fuera de la ciudad, corriendo. Todo aquel día lo había pasado paseando en el pueblo, fue entretenido… diferente, y estaba llegando al final, recordé que tenía un asunto pendiente en la habitación del hospital. Me dirigí allí, saque la caja del velador, donde la había dejado y la olí de nuevo, tenía que encontrar la llave del cofre, me deje guiar por el olfato, tratando de hallar la esencia de la cerradura o de la caja en si para descubrir la llave, comencé a vagar por los pasillos cuando un aroma llamo mi atención, era desde una oficina, la cual tenía el nombre de un doctor en su puerta. Entre, era una oficina ordenada, debió de ser alguien con la misma característica. Me senté en su silla y comencé a registrar el escritorio. Había muchos expedientes de pacientes que ya no estaban, leí cada nombre tratando de ver si alguno decía al menos mi apellido, pero nada, solo nombres de extraños… seguí rebuscando en el escritorio, al abrir el último de los cajones encontré un sobre con mi nombre, lo único que decía era Alice, no era muy grande pero era de color amarillo, lo abrí dentro de ella estaba lo que necesitaba era la llave del cofre de madera.


	5. Hogar

_lo siento._

_me he demorado un monton en escribir pero es que la U me ha consumido mucho pero mucho, pruebas trabajos, disertaciones..pero bueno alfin les puedo subir un nuvo cpitulo espero k lo disfruten . espero sus criticas... xauuu_

5

** Hogar.**

Volví a mi habitación con la llave en la mano, tenia que saber que había dentro de aquel cofre, no es que fuera un asunto de vida o muerte, pero era algo que no podía evitar, no me gustaba la intriga, la curiosidad… no las soportaba, pero aun así no quise saber que pasaría si abría aquella caja, era extraño no soportaba la curiosidad pero aun así me sentía nerviosa de saber algo en particular de mi futuro.

Me senté en la cama con el cofre en mi regazo, tenía una mano sobre su tapa y en la otra la llave que acababa de encontrar, inspire por pura costumbre, la abrí, había muchos papeles que tenían tiempo de estar ahí, pero uno me llamo la atención era un sobre en el cual salía una dirección, no tenia idea en donde quedaba así que tendría que volver al pueblo a preguntar por ella, le di la vuelta al papel y había una pequeña nota…

"_Mi querida pequeña, Alice:_

_Esta es tu casa cuando despiertes ve ahí, espero que en lo que te he convertido no te cause ningún daño, lo siento pero fue por motivos de fuerza mayor, y si es que has llegado a leer esto, es por que no estoy a tu lado, hice todo lo posible para mantenerte a salvo y lo logre, aunque no haya salido victorioso de esta encrucijada, lo siento en realidad, lo siento, no tenia derecho a convertirte en lo que soy, sabiendo todo lo que acarrea, pero no podía permitir que te pasara nada, solo eso… no puedo continuar con esto, pero eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi existencia, incluso aunque fueras humana no podía dejar que sufrieras, siempre fui egoísta con los demás, incluso con los de mi misma especie pero contigo fue diferente...se que no te acordaras de mi, pero espero que todo resulte y que encuentres a alguien que te quiera como yo, encontraras a personas que te harán sentir como tu me hiciste sentir a mi. Tú eres una niña maravillosa que solo merece cariño y amor. Te estima, quiere y espera que lo perdones._

_Tu amigo…"_

¿Que había sido todo esto? No entendía nada, era extraño pero nostálgico a la vez, solo sentía que debería estar triste por la muerte de esta persona, pero no sabia el motivo, ¿por que?; Según mi lógica debería estar odiándolo por haberme convertido en lo que era, un monstruo, pero no lo hacia, la pena era mayor que cualquier otro razonamiento. _¡Que grandioso no poder llorar! Ja_… era una de las tantas cosas que odiaba de lo que me habían convertido; ¿Qué tenía que hacer?, ¿Debía ir a esa casa?, todo era confuso, aparte de mis sentimientos incomprensibles por el autor de la carta, era un laberinto del cual, no sabía, si al encontrar la salida descubriría la verdad.

Las opciones se barajaban en mi cabeza, no sabia si seguir la sugerencia del autor de aquella peculiar nota o ignorarla por completo y continuar con "la vida que llevaba"… bueno, no se si lo que hacia podía llamarse vida, en si, no tenia relación alguna con el mundo de los humanos, vivía total y completamente aislada. Solo había salido un día a recorrer el pueblo, pero había llamado la atención en grado sumo.

Tenía que tomar una decisión, la curiosidad me invadía, esto era algo que no soportaba conociendo el don que tenía, obviamente eché un "vistazo" a mi futuro y me vi recorriendo las calles como una forastera, preguntando a los transeúntes por la dirección, al menos no estaría soleado y podría salir.

He aquí mi respuesta, al fin y al cabo iría a aquella dirección, pero no sabia si estaba realmente preparada para ir allí. No sabia con que me encontraría, ni si lo soportaría, todo era tan confuso e imprevisible.

*******

Arregle todo para salir, mis ojos aun seguían de ese color tan extraño, así que decidí salir a cazar, sabia que aquel liquido color carmesí ayudaría a cambiar aquel color anaranjado, que sin dudar ahuyentaría a los humanos.

Me adentre en el bosque, seguir el rastro de los animales me era mucho mas fácil, en todo caso se debe al desarrollado sentido del olfato, que poseída por ser lo que era…fue mucho mas fácil que la primera vez en todo sentido.

Estuve en el bosque hasta la medianoche, esta noche no tenía la sed necesaria como para cazar en gran cantidad, me alimente de un oso pardo, debo admitir que fue por curiosidad… si solo curiosidad, quería saber que es lo que le divertía a mi nuevo y futuro hermano, en el hecho de cazar osos. Para ser sincera no encontré nada de divertido en todo esto, era muy tedioso con mi don, ya que podía ver cada movimiento, me quede ciega por un momento para poder ver si le encontraba a alguna gracia sin mis visiones, y aun así no le encontraba gracia alguna, de hecho lo encontré un tanto violento, tuve que luchar mucho con él… ¿Quizás por que le gustaría? Lo tenia que averiguar, en todo caso tendría unas cuantas décadas para sacárselo si no quería decírmelo por su voluntad ˆ-ˆ. Entre todos mis "invitados a cenar" esa noche, hubo muy pocos, no sentía la suficiente sed como para un gran festín, solo unos cuantos ciervos que a mi me encantaban por que no me daban tanto que hacer y no los lastimaba en extremo, solo me bastaba dar un salto en el momento preciso y clavar mis dientes en su cuello, solo eso bastaba, nada mas que eso. En cambio con aquel oso, tuve que esquivar sus contraataques no se daba por vencido nunca, era muy violento pero aun así era aburrido, prefería la tranquilidad antes que la violencia.

Como había predicho mis ojos cambiaron, estaban dorados oscuro, casi como los de mi futura familia, al parecer no estaría con ellos en el corto plazo, pero lo estaría, estaba segura.

Bueno tenia que preparar mis cosas para parecer provinciana, en el pueblo. Busque un papel en la oficina abandonada y anote la dirección, para mostrárselas a los habitantes del pueblo, porque seria muy raro que les mostrara un papel a punto de desintegrarse, las cosas que llevarían ya estaban en un bolso que encontré en una de mis tantas noches "en vela" de mi nueva vida.

Salí en la mañana rumbo al pueblo, sin mas que un bolso, un papel con una dirección y mi sed… sed de respuestas a lo que fui en algún momento de mi vida. Me demore alrededor de una hora, tenia que caminar a velocidad humana, no podía echarme a correr y salir de repente en la carretera, tenia que dejarme ver por los automovilistas que iban hacia el pueblo, aparte ese día no saldría el sol ni por asomo en todo el pueblo. Contaba con todo el tiempo del mundo para caminar y llegar al pueblo; Me faltaba unos cuantos minutos para llegar al centro mismo cuando me encontré con un hombre no muy viejo ni tan joven al cual le pregunte por la dirección, el hombre se me quedo embobado mirando hasta que reacciono, y me dio unas señas, las que seguí, pero aun así le pregunte a cuanto traseunte me encontraba en el camino, todos tenían la misma reacción a mi persona, no sabia que era, hasta que caí en cuenta de que les llamaba la atención, era mi cara, mis ojos, mi hermosura, mis movimientos, era yo, Era muy divertido ya que podía fingir muchas cosas, y no se me notaba que era una mentira, o si se daban cuenta, los podría convencer con un halago o una sonrisa. Me invente una historia, la cual repetía cada cierto tiempo, cuando alguien se ofrecía a acercarme a aquella dirección, cada segundo que pasaba la curiosidad crecía.

Una señora mayor que era más baja que yo, de ojos celestes hermosos y cabello blanco como la nieve, se ofreció a llevarme hasta el lugar, con ella camine por las calles de este pueblo, enterándome de la historia de aquella casa.

¿a que vienes a este pueblo, mi preciosa niña?- pregunto con vos tierna y agradable.

Eh...- tenía que inventar algo rápido- solo vengo a pasar una temporada una tía me dio esta dirección, creo que fue su casa en la juventud o algo por el estilo.- me daba pena mentirle a tan tierna abuelita pero era por su bien.

Ah. Esta casa a estado sola por bastante tiempo, desde que aquellas personas…- se detuvo, tenia curiosidad por saber, debería seguir conversando con ella

¿personas?- pregunte a la ancianita

Si es una larga historia y leyenda de este pueblo, mi querida niña, que no vale la pena que escuches, son puras estupideces de gente sin prejuicios del dolor ajeno.

¿dolor ajeno?

Si, la familia que habito esta casa, sufrió mucho a causa de ellos, de los prejuicios y habladurías de la gente.

¿y qué es lo que hablaba la gente de aquellas personas?- me picaba la curiosidad.

Mi niña ni yo sé lo que se hablaba en ese entonces, yo era muy pequeña cuando esta familia se había marchado del pueblo.

Había algo que no entendía, me faltaban piezas en este rompecabezas, estaba muy interesada en aquella historia, que ya por los años que tenia, era parte del folklore de la ciudad.

Y aquí estaba llegando por fin al lugar donde se suponía que había sido mi hogar en mi vida humana, de la cual no sabía nada y alo mejor no sabría algo de ella, a decir verdad no había revisado en mis visiones por falta de tiempo, esa era una escusa muy barata, en realidad me daba temor saber qué es lo que había pasado conmigo, de alguna forma, por raro que pareciera, era feliz con lo que era; un vampiro que no se alimentaba de humanos, un detalle que a mí me daba orgullo reconocer. Sentía curiosidad tenía que reconocerlo, pero había cosas que de alguna forma quería saber, pero no eran de suma importancia… ¿o sí?

Seguía conversando con aquella ancianita hasta que llegamos a la calle donde se encontraba la casa. Era grande y estaba deshabitada desde hace mucho, no hacía falta que la abuelita me lo hubiera dicho, cualquier persona se podría haber dado cuenta, el patio delantero estaba lleno de maleza, seca y amarilla, que de no ser por el clima frio de la ciudad, ya se habría consumido por el calor del sol; tenia esculturas destruidas, lo que le daban una tonalidad lúgubre y antigua a la casona. Heme aquí a punto de atravesar el umbral de la casa de mí supuesta familia…


	6. Vivir

_**Disclaimer:**__**los prsonajes son S. meyer , maestra idola por crearlos XD**_

**6**

**_Vivir_**

Estaba enfrente de la casa, no sabía qué hacer, ¿entrar o no?, pero llegados hasta aquí, no existía la marcha atrás, no tenía más que avanzar…

La señora que me acompañaba, se despidió después de 5 largos minutos en silencio, me deseo suerte y una gran sonrisa, que me lleno de calidez. Era hora.

A travesé ese jardín descuidado y maltrecho, hasta la puerta de la casa. Era grande, de madera tallada, muy linda, aunque el polvo llevaba años viviendo en ella. Metí mi mano al bolsillo de la maleta, saque el sobre y la llave. Respire hondo, solo por costumbre, para relajarme y abrí la puerta.

El vestíbulo era amplio, pero oscuro, tenia cierto aire deprimente, las escaleras se podían ver desde la entrada eran anchas y con muchísimos escalones, lo cual hacia que fueran enormes. Al lado de las escaleras, había una mesita, estaba cubierta con una sábana blanca como la mayoría de los muebles que estaban en la casa. Cerré la puerta y comencé a recorrer el primer piso de la casa, bueno mi casa. Tome mi maleta, atravesé la primera puerta que vi hacia la derecha, entre en un lugar mucho más amplio, era el cuarto de estar de la casa, al costado de la casa había una gran chimenea, alrededor de ella se ubicaban tres grandes sitiales, con tallados muy finos, incluso a mi tacto, era aun más sombrío que el recibidor de la casa, las ventanas estaban cubiertas por las cortinas y la parte baja de estas por la hierba del exterior, no permitía la entrada de la luz, aun así no entraría la suficiente para brindarle vida a la habitación , el día estaría completamente nublado, está terminando el otoño y comenzando el invierno, esto me daba mayor oportunidad de parecer humana, ya que podría pasearme por el pueblo sin preocuparme.

Continúe con mi primer paseo por la casa, llegue al vestíbulo nuevamente y me dirigí a la dirección contraria que había tomado la primera vez, me encontré con una mesa increíblemente grande, al igual que la estancia, tenía capacidad por lo menos de unas veinte personas, todo estaba cubierto con polvo como la totalidad de la casa, esta estancia tenía una puerta que llegaba a la cocina, en la cual había un comedor pequeño, que debía de ser el comedor de diario.

Salí de allí y me dirigí, al segundo piso necesitaba conocer mi habitación, sarcásticamente hablando. Tenía un gran pasillo amplio, como lo era en si cada estancia de la casa, todo era amplio, pero aun así era sombrío, me daba tristeza esta casa, tenía algo, que no podía entender, no era que sintiera que debía salir de allí, aun con aquel sentimiento, esta casa era mucho mejor que el hospital abandonado, pero tenía un "no sé qué", que no me agrada en absoluto.

Recorrí cada una de las habitaciones, y nada en ellas me recordó algo, todo era como si fuera la primera vez que venía a esta casa, nada me evocaba recuerdos, a los cuales les tenía un poco de miedo, ya que no eran los mejores de mi vida que digamos, de hecho, eran a ellos a quienes temía. Por fin decidí quedarme en una de las habitaciones que tenía un aire más sobrecogedor que las otras a las que había entrado, tenía una cama muy grande, que en estos momentos era innecesaria; un gran ropero, muy grande en realidad; un velador muy lindo al igual que toda la línea de muebles de la casa, era tallado; y la ventana daba a la parte de atrás, la cual estaba totalmente deshabitada, así que si necesitaba salir sin que nadie me viera a mis excursiones al bosque lo podría hacer, sin mayor problema.

Me senté en la cama, inútil para mi nueva forma de vida, comencé a analizar la situación, todos en el pueblo, me vieron llegar a esta casa, por lo tanto, tendría que darle vida a casa, en forma gradual, a velocidad humana, al menos en el exterior de esta. También si yo era humana debería actuar como una, debería comer, necesitaba dinero, ropas ya que lo único que llevaba puesto era el vestido con el cual había nacido, si necesitaba dinero, debía tener un trabajo o alguna herencia con la cual justificarme, pero como era una huérfana en el mundo, no tenia manera de tener una herencia escondida en algún lugar de este mundo, estaba completamente e irremediablemente abandonada.

Me estire en la cama pensando, en cómo me haría pasar como una humana norma, claro dentro de lo posible, al darme vuelta para tomar otra posición, sentí un aroma conocido. El olor provenía de debajo de la almohada, la levante había un sobre con una nota dentro, decía.

"_Si seguiste mis pistas, usarás sabiamente este lugar y el contenido de este sobre… Cuídate"._

Era la misma caligrafía de la carta, era "mi amigo"

El sobre tenía un poco de dinero, lo necesario, en realidad no le había puesto mayor atención a la cantidad, sino a lo extraño de la situación. ¿Cómo era posible que este personaje, de alguna forma, adivinara mis movimientos? ¿O es que acaso, esto es un plan que él había hecho para mí? Trataba de llegar a una conclusión lógica, racional pero no pude. Nuevamente me tendí en la cama, quizás por costumbre, no lo sé, solo pensaba… tuve una visión, de aquellas involuntarias.

Me vi trabajando en una tienda de ropa, era vendedora, al menos de esa manera tendría mi coartada hecha para fingir ser humana… o eso creo.

Ya era de noche, aunque viera perfectamente, debía prender luces, o sino sospecharían de mi. Comencé en la planta baja, cerrando cortinas y prendiendo luces, entre en otra habitación, lo que vi era una hermosa casa completamente iluminada, de paredes blancas, con la pared del fondo hecha un ventanal enorme por el cual se podía divisar un vasto bosque y un riachuelo al parecer.

Era increíblemente hermoso, vi a una mujer, al igual que yo vampireza, con ondas en su pelo castaño, su cara en forma de corazón y sus ojos… sus ojos de un color dorado.

Alice, ayúdame, cierra las cortinas de la otra habitación.

Está bien Esme- le contestaba… ¿Esme? ¿era la mujer, era su nombre?

Gracias querida- me respondió mirándome y sonriendo, destilando amor en ambas acciones. No sabía si la calidez era de la casa o provenía de ella, era una gran persona, aunque no la conociera de manera física así lo sentía.

Al acabar mi visión, volví a la realidad, mi cruda realidad, aquella casa lúgubre sin vida. Me deprimía.

Ya estaba amaneciendo cuando decidí, que tendría mi primera relación "humana", Salí de mi casa estaba nublado, ¡¡perfecto!! Pensé, recorrí las calles sin rumbo fijo, hasta que vi la tienda con un letrero "se necesita vendedora", había llegado a la conclusión que me demoraría en encontrar el trabajo, nunca pensé que sería tan pronto, de una u otra forma me venía a las mil maravillas.

Entre en la tienda, para mi asombro, la dependiente de esta, era la señora que me acompaño el primer día de mi llegada a este pueblo.

Buenos días querida, ¿qué tal te ha ido en tu primera noche? – me pegunto dulcemente con sus ojos cafés fijos en los míos.

Bien, gracias – le conteste.

¿a qué se debe… tu visita? – claramente ella me había visto leyendo el letrero.

Ehmm… bueno- _¡qué más da!_ - ¿me preguntaba si la oferta de trabajo sigue en pie? – dije apuntando el cartel.

Bueno… - dijo mientras se acercaba al escaparate donde estaba el letrero- … creo que ya no - ¡¿qué hace?! Saco el cartel.

¿Por qué? – pregunte un tanto frustrada, mi oportunidad de parecer humana volaba junto con las nubes.

Porque ya encontré a la persona – me miro y de seguro vio mis ojos abiertos de par en par, porque prosiguió con una sonrisa - … y esa persona eres tú.

¡¡¿¿ DE VERDAD??!!- lo dije con un entusiasmo que hacía tiempo no experimentaba, su actitud me había confundido.

Si mi niña, ¿estás lista para comenzar a trabajar hoy?

Claro, de hecho inmediatamente – le sonreí.

Está bien, pero antes debes hacer algo por mi- _¿Qué será que quiere esta ancianita?_- elige una combinación de ropa y póntela, es para ver el tipo de gusto que tienes, tómalo como algo así…como una prueba.

Está bien – me dirigí a los estantes, me tome mi tiempo, era primera vez que elegía ropa, no era extraño en su totalidad, de hecho disfrutaba de ello _**(por qué será?? XD).**_

Ya tenía la ropa que elegí ahora solo bastaba con ponérmela, me fui a los vestidores, comencé a cambiarme, había elegido algo sencillo y a la vista, simple pero elegante, era una blusa blanca sin cuello, con la misma telas tenía unos toques que le daban distinción, encima de ella, me puse una chaqueta sin mangas, que el común de las personas de forma formal, pero esa no era mi idea, encima de ello me abrigue con un chaleco largo de mangas tres cuartos, abierto de color blanco, no es que necesitará abrigarme pero el clima de este lugar lo ameritaba, si quería pasar desapercibida, me puse los jeans grises que había elegido se veía espectacular, a excepción de las sandalias, eran muy abiertas para la vestimenta que llevaba, pero no había forma de que anduviera a pies descalzos, más raro aun…

Te ves muy bien… en ese caso te dejo debo ir a… realizar unos asuntos, vuelvo enseguida – me dijo saliendo de la tienda, me había dejado realmente sola. ¿Qué debía hacer? _Tonta, vender. _Si se que debo vender, pero como lo hago…_para ver el futuro, te falta un poco de cerebro, no crees. _Cállate… ver el futuro¡¡gran idea!! _Gracias al cielo que se ocurrió¬¬._ Conciencia, no me ayudas.

Bueno mi gran idea sugerida, no sirvió de nada, ya que lo único que vi es que venía un grupo de chicas a compara directo a la tienda, solo pasaron segundos cuando escuche el tintinar de las campanillas de la puerta, ellas entraron y yo salí al encuentro.

Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? – le dije con el tono más amable y con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Hola, sabes queremos un atuendo con el cual nos veamos bien, como decirlo- la chica pensaba, comenzó a rascarse la cabeza, nerviosa a lo mejor, no, ¿confundida?- a ver algo que nos haga ver mayores, pero que no se deje notar nuestra edad, que nos resalte pero no tan llamativo ¿me entiendes?- me miro con vergüenza , de hecho juraría que ella creyó que no había entendido su petición , pero aunque parezca extraño ,sabía exactamente lo que quería y tenía el prototipo de la vestimenta para cada una ˆˆ.

Si, entiendo ¿es para alguna ocasión especial?

Si es el baile de graduación, pero nosotras no somos las graduadas solo nos invitaron- se puso roja como un tomate, una cita, reí internamente.

Tengo el vestido que andas buscando –lo había visto cuando elegí mi atuendo, ja ahora entendía, esta viejecilla se las traía, el fin de que escogiera la ropa era que conociera la mercadería de la tienda. Busque el vestido era r osa pálido tenia cortes irregulares en su falda, pero no era excesivamente largo era de fiesta no de gala, ya la veía con el vestido puesto con su pelo tomado en una coleta y con risos en ella con flequillos en sus patillas que colgaban haciendo su cara más delgada y fina.

Realmente me encanta- dijo la chica con los ojos muy abiertos, estaba emocionada. Le di la idea del peinado, la cual acepto gustosa, salió de la tienda con sus amigas irradiando felicidad y yo por mi parte me sentí tranquila y alegre.

La tarde paso tranquila solo algunas personas más, me sentía feliz por haber encontrado lo que necesitaba, todo iba sobre ruedas había terminado mi primer día como humana.

Poco después de la última clienta apareció la viejecilla.

Mi niña, ¿Cómo te ha ido?- está sola pregunta me hizo hablar hasta por los codos, le conté todo lo que hice con lujo de detalle a aquella señora, que si lo pensaba no sabía su nombre.

Disculpe, puedo saber su nombre, estaba hablando con usted y caí en la cuenta que no sabía cómo llamarla.

Ahhh-me miro, me dio una sonrisa- mi nombre es Gladys, pero puedes decirme Nana, la mayoría de mis nietos me dicen así.

No será muy patudo de mi parte.

No para nada, eres parecida a una de mis nietas así que no me molesta en lo absoluto

Está bien- le sonreí ella era realmente cálida, no lo decía por su sangre, de hecho en ningún momento la vi de esa manera, más bien era su personalidad.

Mi día termino, Nana me acompaño hasta unas cuantas calles antes de mi casa, ella vivía cerca de allí.

Terminaba mi farsa en la tienda, y comenzaba la función en mi casa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**gente:**

**primero que todo pedirles las disculpas pertinentes por el tiempo que ha pasado desde la ultima actualizacion u.u... de verdad lo siento!!!!!!!!! * se arrodilla***

**espero k me entiendan me ha costado bastante sacar a delante este capitulo , estuve con una s¡ceguera mental anticreativa horrible de echo leia el fic me deprimia por no saber que escribir era horrible desesperante, me sentia muy mal hasta que ocurrio cirto suceso que me hizo encontrar la inspiracion... al aprecer este fic esta muy ligado a mis vivencias personles XD bueno io me entiendo**

**segundo... bueno espero k les guste el capitulo por fin kiero que alice cominze con su personalidad extrovertida y espero con ansias el encuentro con jasper asi k espero k me digan como les gustaria que fuera estaba pensando en algo mas.. como decirlo fuerte XD me entienden cierto??? jajajajaj**

**tercero dejen reviews o si no, no sabre si esta bien o no la historia , porfavor si no les llevara mas de un minuto les aseguro que lleva mas tiempo leer k dejar el rr XD**

**bueno espero k dejn reviews y tambien espero tener la inspiracion suficiente para continuarlo acepto sugerencias plizzzzzzzz**

**saludos ponzoñosos ^^**

**Esme Swan (_ por fin encontre el nombre k me identifica XD)_**


	7. Mi Futuro

7  
Mi futuro.

Había pasado un mes desde que comencé en esta vida, todo era rutinario, salía de mi casa, que extraño referirme así a esa casona, pero me nacía, salía en la mañana no muy temprano caminaba hasta la tienda, en la cual Nana ya estaba arreglando, vendía, atendía a los clientes a la hora de almuerzo volvía a mi casa, solo por hacer algo, ya que Nana me había invitado a almorzar unas cuantas veces en este mes, de verdad no sabía cómo los humanos podían comer, era asqueroso, sabia a agua y tierra en su gran mayoría, sin decir la horrible sensación de ingerir alimentos. Era algo insoportable mi cuerpo no estaba adaptado para esto, la comida olía horrible, al sentirla en mi boca sentía arcadas, al bajar por mi garganta, sentía un dolor insoportable y el resto se puede imaginar, solo era una molestia durante todo el día.

Después de la hora de almuerzo volvía a la tienda, compartía con Nana por un tiempo luego ella se iba siempre a la misma hora, me quedaba arreglando y esperaba la hora de salida, para volver a mi casa. Últimamente para pasar las horas me dedicaba a leer, pasaba una vez a la semana a la biblioteca de forma legal, lo que no me restringía revisarla por la noche cuando tenía la habilidad de pasar desapercibida; aparte mi velocidad de lectura, ya que tenía toda la noche para avanzar en ellas era alta y debía tener material para que las noches no fueran más monótonas de lo normal.

En las noches cuando iba a sacar libros, sacaba aquellos que a una bibliotecaria de pueblo como este, le extrañaría, como lo era los libros que trataban de vampiros, no las típica novelas sino aquellos que trataban el hecho de manera más científica, tratando de entender nuestro origen, me sorprendió encontrar ese tipo de lectura en un ciudad tan pequeña como en la que me encontraba.

Estaba instruyéndome cuando una de mis visiones me saco de la lectura, no era como un video, era solo imágenes cortadas. Me veía en una ciudad distinta, una cafetería, una barra, un café, una mano y una sensación de calidez de que estaba completa y unos ojos de color negro profundo en el rostro de mi ángel, si mi ángel ahí estaba, por fin lo encontraba. Cuando termino me sentía realmente feliz, estaría con el chico que al abrir mis ojos a mi nueva vida lo había visto y querido sin conocerlo, era él, mi acompañante perpetuo, mi amante eterno.

Comencé mi día con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro llevaba un mes trabajando por lo cual tenía bastante dinero para retirarme de aquí, pero quería averiguar unas cuantas cosas antes de mi pasado para poder concentrarme en el futuro, mi futuro. Tarde tras tarde, conversaba con Nana, ella me contaba sobre la familia que vivió en la casona, me decía que era una familia no muy rica pero que tenia relevancia social en la ciudad, era una familia pequeña que no tuvo hijos solo niñas, y que esta familia se desmorono cuando unas de sus pequeñas había desaparecido de forma misteriosa de la casa, no sabía porque pero la historia me era totalmente convincente, llámenlo sexto sentido, sentido vampírico o como sea, podría ser que fuera parte de mi pasado aquello que me habían contado, pero en este momento algo me tenia mas emocionada, mi ansiado futuro.

En realidad, si me sentaba a pensarlo, que sacaba con vivir del pasado si en el no existiría nunca mas, tenía que mirar el mañana, ver mi futuro, pensar en el presente y en lo que realizaría mas adelante, eso debía tomar en cuenta de hoy en adelante, disfrutar mi vida humana por unos meses mas y llegar a mi futuro esperado con mi ángel, con el que sabría compartiría mi eternidad, mi existencia, ya que desde algún tiempo ya no le llamaba vida a lo que vivía no era un concepto correcto para las criaturas como yo, vida era un tiempo corto para llamarlo así, existencia era mucho mas asertivo y lo describía a cabalidad. Lo que vivíamos ya no era vida, la vida se acaba, acaba con tu existencia en la tierra, en cambio a llamarla existencia das por entendido que ya viviste ese periodo llamado vida y que ahora solo vagas en la tierra tu existencia como un fantasma que sobrevive de los recuerdos humanos, en ese caso yo era un fantasma vacio.

Gracias al cielo, al parecer mi nueva vida traía consigo una dote extra de paciencia, ya que después de una semana, ya se habían acabado las lecturas científicas de mi especie, y solo quedaban las novelas, tenia noches enteras sin hacer nada, y cuando digo nada, es nada, me quedaba viendo el techo de mi casa o salía a ver las estrellas en el tejado de la misma. También salía a cazar cuando era debido, no era que me fascinará pero debía hacerlo más seguido de lo habitual ya que no me permitiría que la gente sospechara por el cambio en mis ojos y cara, mis ojos se volvían negros, tan negros como la noche, una gran diferencia con el café dorado que tenia durante toda la semana. Eran sacrificios que haría gustosa para no repetir el dolor de hacia un año, si exactamente un año del ataque a aquella pequeña, de la cual nunca olvidaré su rostro, su voz y su sabor, aunque suene crudo, era la verdad, nunca olvidaría el episodio, aquella vez que pensé que podría ser útil y salió todo de la peor manera, con la pequeña muerta y una madre destrozada, sigo pensando que merezco el peor castigo por mi descontrol, pero no pude hacer nada era neófita en el tema, no sabía nada de lo que era, de mi, pero aun así no quita el hecho que arrebate una vida, una que recién comenzaba, quizás esta niña podría ser una maestra o una diseñadora de moda, no sabía su futuro pero se lo arrebate, solo esperaba que alguien me perdonara por lo que había hecho, o que yo misma me perdonara por ese accidente, tenía que convencerme de que fue un accidente me decía mi parte mas racional; pero mis sentimientos eran otros, era la culpable y ¡qué diablos! me sentía como una asesina. Mi mente cavilaba en estas discusiones cada noche desde que no tenía lectura que me sumergiera en las historias, comencé con los clásicos de la literatura, para poder para mi psicosis, pero definitivamente soy una masoquista, mi mente siempre volvía. No recuerdo cual era el libro que tenía en mis manos, cuando tome una decisión, haría una promesa por la pequeña. Me dirigí al cementerio, sabia donde estaba la pequeña, había flores frescas, su madre debería haber ido hace poco.

- _Hola_- dije, me sentía con todos mis sentimientos a flor de piel- _sé que es tarde, pero debo pedirte una disculpa, puedo parecer estúpida hablando contigo, pero sé que has ido al cielo, donde una criatura como yo nunca llegará y que desde allí me escuchas. Quiero pedirte disculpas, no, perdón, por haberte arrebatado tu vida, se que fue un accidente, pero aun así no me puedo remitir. Sé que puede parecer tonto, pero de alguna forma esto me da tranquilidad…si supieras lo que siento cada vez que veo en mi mente tu cara, como me sonreías, cuando te salve, tu voz al darme las gracias por hacerlo, es lo peor que me pasa por lo que soy no puedo llorar y no sabes cuánto quisiera, cada vez que te veo, te escucho, te recuerdo, me doy cuenta del monstruo que soy, si lo soy pero yo no lo pedí_- dije con angustia en mi voz, para entonces ya estaba arrodillada sobre su tumba, acariciando su lapida- _soy estúpida_- sonreí sin gracia- _pero vengo a hacerte una promesa, te lo mereces por pensar que un monstruo es un ángel. Te prometo que cada día de mi existencia será reservado a ti, cada risa será por ti, cada segundo que viva será tu vida, viviré la vida que nunca viviste, la que te arrebate en cosa de segundos. Esa es mi promesa y espero la aceptes como disculpas, perdona a este ángel que no supo ser bueno._

¿Cuántas veces en esta nueva existencia había querido llorar, cuantas veces en esta vida me gustaría llorar? Si tuviera que responder a estas interrogantes, no tendría idea de que responder. Solo sabía que era algo desesperante que inundaba mi ser, partiendo mi no-latiente corazón en millones de pedazos para volver a quebrarlo, no poder tener alguna forma de escape a mi tristeza, era la peor cosa que podía pasarme, aquella niña me hizo sentir lo más horrible, pero no era su culpa sino mía, mi error …¡Rayos! no podía sacarla, estaba de rodillas en su tumba haciendo la promesa, con ganas tremendas de deshacerme en llantos eternos, pero no podía, la impotencia era terrible, no podría hacer nada aunque lo deseara en lo más profundo de mi corazón bestial, levante la cara al cielo que comenzaba a llover y grite. Fue la única forma de sacar mi pena, con aquel grito desgarrador mirando al cielo maldiciendo por no poder desahogarme, irónico pero las gotas recorrían mi cara de la misma forma que podrían recorrerlas mis lágrimas, aquellas que nunca llegaría a derramar. Nunca.

-----------------------  
**chicas sinceramente lo siento por la tardanza pero no sabía cómo seguirlo aparte de los impedimentos técnicos que tuve...mi notebook se había quedado sin cargador asiq eu tuve que juntar dinero y comprarme un cargador alternativo , allí por fin pude escribir nuevamente, siguiendo el consejo de una de las chicas, guarde el fic en un pendrive y adivinen tuve que formatear mi note, gracias al cielo que había guardado el fic en el pendrive sino habría perdido, bueno ahora con cargador alternativo volvió a la vida, pero ahora estaba escribiendo y le paso algo super extraño no sé si tiene algo contra mis fic o que ¬¬**

Mis niñas espero sus criticas y sé que me merezco todas las puteadas del mundo por tardar en actualizar u.u

espero actualizar pronto, seguiré con la historia hasta el final de eso estén seguras.

**Se despide con saludos ponzoñosos **

**E.S.**


End file.
